parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Treat Heart Pig
Treat Heart Pig knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to overeat. Still, she can take things in moderation. She enjoys treating both herself and everyone around her. Though she has a tendancy to be, well, piggish, she always shares with others. She enjoys cooking, and loves eating even more. She is yellow and her symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. In later episodes wears a blue hairband with a blue denim jacket. Treat Heart Pig played Princess Jasmine in Huckleladdin Treat Heart Pig played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Cheer Bear and Sailor Cheer Bear (VIZ) Treat Heart Pig played Soleil Spacebot in The Spacebots (NelvanaMovies61 Style) Treat Heart Pig played Joy in Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker Company Style) & Inside Out (Thumb Fun Style) Treat Heart Pig played Alice in Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland Treat Heart Pig played as Emmy in Magical Animal Tales (61Movies Style), Dragon Tales (The Care Bear Team Style) and Bug Tales Treat Heart Pig played as Misty in Pokemon (1961MoviesandTV Animal Style) & Pokemon (461Movies Style) Treat Heart Pig played as Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (195Movies Style) Treat Heart Pig Played Dawn In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1953Movies Style) she is one of ash best friends Portrayals: *The Care Bears Movie (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Care Bears (DIC Series) (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & The Care Bears Family (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - She is played by Petunia Pig *The Care Bears Movie (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Care Bears (DIC Series) (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & The Care Bears Family (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoon Nipote Style) - She is played by Pepe Le Pew *The Care Bears Family (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) - She is played by Tanya Mousekewitz *The Care Humans Family (161Movies Style) - She is played by Bonnie (Pokemon) *The Care Bears Family (Chris1961 Style) - She is played by Marlene Gallery: Treat Heart1.jpg Treat Heart 2.png Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.jpg The Two Princesses - The Care Bears Family 353.jpg The Two Princesses - The Care Bears Family 483.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.png Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.png Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png Treat Heart Pissed.png Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.png Treat Heart Pig in The Turnabout.png Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.png Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.png Treat Heart Pig in Grumpy The Clumsy.png Treat Heart Pig Laughing.png Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.png Treat Heart Angry.png $RR9DHN3.jpg Treat Heart Sad.png Treat Heart Happy.png Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Magic Lamp.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Grumpy The Clumsy.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Purple Chariot.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way To Make Friends.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Turnabout.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Beautiful Dreamer.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Pirate Treasure.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Treat Heart Baba and the Two Thieves.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Doctor Brightenstein's Monster.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care Fair Scare.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care-A-Lot Games.jpg Treat Heart Pig Happy.jpg Treat Heart Pig Angry.jpg Treat Heart Pig in A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Thing That Came to Stay.jpg Treat Heart Pig in A Hungry Little Guy.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Cheer Bear's Chance.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Space Bubbles.jpg Treat Heart Pig in King of the Moon.jpg Treat Heart Pig in On Duty.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Secret of the Box.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Frozen Forest.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Bad Luck Friday.jpg Category:Care Bears Category:Care Bears (1986-1988) Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Laughters Category:Pigs Category:17 year olds Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Tomboys Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies